How To Dance
by pleasant-hell
Summary: "I'm not gonna teach him how to dance. The second I do I know we're gonna be through. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you. He doesn't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance."
1. Chapter 1

So second new story in two days. I'm on a roll or something. There's a lot more to this so after I guage the response I'll post the next few chapters. Thanks for reading.

This story was inspired by "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance" by Black Kids and "Let The Rain" by Sara Bareilles.

* * *

Marcus walked into the dance studio and immediately spotted his instructor. Her blonde hair was pulled back in tight ponytail and her smile reached all the way to her eyes. "You must be this amazing teacher I keep hearing about. I'm Marcus."

"Brittany," the girl answered, shaking his hand, "So I'm teaching you to dance for your wedding?"

He looked around at the wide-open space with mirrors lining one wall, reflecting the piano in the back corner next to a couch and a large stereo system, "That would be it. My mother and future mother-in-law thought it would be a nice engagement present since I have two left feet."

She nodded, "Alright, well let's get started."

After the hour lesson, Brittany was happy to be able to take a step back from the man. He was incredibly handsome and it was obvious he worked out, but his hand placement and a few other things about him, made Brittany uncomfortable.

"My fiancée is going to be really excited that someone was finally able to teach me how to not step on her toes," Marcus grinned. He was rubbing the small of his back, but seemingly still in good spirits.

Brittany forced herself to smile back, "You'll get better as long as you keep coming back."

"Believe me I will keep coming back," Marcus smirked, standing up straight.

Something about the way he smiled made Brittany think he was kind of hitting on her. This wasn't the kind of thing she was usually wrong about so she took a step back and asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"Oh no," he smiled and put his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants, "I'm having my car painted so my fiancée is going to come take her lesson and I'm going to take her car."

"Oh okay," Brittany nodded, trying to get away from him. She glanced at her bag that was by the back door, "Okay well I'm going to go get some water."

The sound of the front door opening and closing caused her to stop halfway to her bag.

"There she is!" Marcus called and Brittany whirled around, thankful for someone besides this creepy guy who put his hand a little too low on her back. However when she caught sight of Marcus's fiancée her heart stopped and then started racing.

Marcus walked over to a frozen Santana and put his arms around her. He took the keys out of Santana's hand and kissed her. When he kissed her, she unfroze and ran a hand through her hair. He smiled at her, "You're going to be so happy. Brittany is a genius."

Santana just nodded and saw him walk away out of the corner of her eye, but her eyes were glued to Brittany. The blonde just stared back, a shocked look on her face.

Brittany was finally able to move, "So, um, I guess I'm not going to have to teach you a whole lot."

Santana's eyes dropped to the ground, "I um...Can't ballroom dance. Sure hip-hop and jazz and stuff like that, but the whole..."

The blonde nodded. Even after all the years that had passed, Brittany could still know what Santana meant without having to hear it.

Brittany walked over to the stereo system and shuffled through some music. She looked over her shoulder and added in a hushed tone, "It's really good to see you."

Santana let out a faint smile, "You too."

After a deep breath Brittany started the music. She stood up, "Okay, well I don't know where you want to start."

"Let's start somewhere easy," Santana offered, "It's been a long day for me."

The blonde nodded. She stepped up to Santana. She wasn't sure if she would be able to put her hands on her without fainting.

Sensing the hesitation, Santana slowly picked up Brittany's hand and rested her other hand on Brittany's waist. The blonde looked flushed for a moment before putting her hand on Santana's wrist that was on her waist and moving it up to her shoulder, "He's supposed to lead."

"Oh yeah," Santana blushed. She overly aware of how much space was between them. It was too far and too close at the same time. She felt like if she moved at all, something horrible would happen.

Brittany cleared her mind, which usually wasn't all that hard, but now it was an uphill battle. "I, um...we're just going to start with a box step."

Santana nodded, knowing that that was. However she started to take a step forward and Brittany became rigid, stopping her forward progress.

"I'm supposed to lead," Brittany smirked and gently guided Santana backwards.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled trying not to make eye contact.

After a few minutes, Santana finally asked, "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in a dance company that toured the world." She didn't add that last she heard meant the last time she sent a private investigator looking for her.

Brittany chuckled, "I am. I'm just in town for a few months during our break and Mike asked me to help out."

"Oh," Santana nodded.

The music and the dancing slowed down significantly. Santana felt a huge lump in her throat. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. She'd been keeping track of what Brittany was doing since she left to join a dance company. They stayed close for a while, but the phone calls became less frequent and a lot shorter. Every time she'd see someone dancing, or walking down the street humming, or some times it was just someone with blonde hair that would bring up the memory Santana realized that Brittany had faded out of her life without ever really knowing how Santana felt about her. Ever since her days have been various shades of gray. They are mundane. When Brittany left, she took the color with her.

Now here they were, fate or coincidence bringing them back together again. Two weeks before Santana's wedding no less. Santana shook her head as they danced. Life was not being kind to her.

Brittany was having trouble controlling her breathing. She felt like if she breathed too heavy Santana would know she was super nervous, but if she stopped breathing she'd pass out. At that moment there was no in between and Brittany was already light headed.

Something came over Santana and she wrapped both of her arms around Brittany's neck pulling their bodies together. Brittany tilted her head instinctively so that her lips were a whisper from Santana's. Santana's instincts took over and she leaned forward, brushing her lips against Brittany's. The blonde seemed hesitant, but a feeling of familiarity and warmth took her over and she pulled Santana impossibly closer.

Finally Brittany pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself, "I…you…you're getting married."

Santana's eyes dropped to the floor and she pulled her jacket tight around her. Her answer was barely a whisper, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just…seeing you…" She chanced a look up at Brittany, "You're still so…gorgeous. And your eyes they…" She was getting frustrated because the words she wanted weren't coming out of her mouth.

Brittany dropped her arms and a tiny smile rested on her face, "I know. Me too."

The moment had passed, but Santana could feel another one creeping over her. The way Brittany could read her mind and feel exactly what she was feeling at the moment was overpowering. She tentatively reached out and took Brittany's hand.

The blonde for her part couldn't stop herself from intertwining their fingers. A blaze shot up her arm and through her entire body. She hadn't felt that way since the last time Santana touched her.

"Maybe we should forget about the rest of the lesson today," Santana suggested.

Brittany nodded, knowing that they weren't going to get a whole lot done that day. "That's fine. Do you need a ride?"

"I can just take a cab," Santana waved her off, hoping that Brittany would insist on taking her.

"It's really not a problem," Brittany looked down at their connected hands, "Please?"

Santana nodded, accepting the invitation.

After gathering their things, Brittany led Santana out the back door to a small ally containing her car. As they were driving along, Santana would tell Brittany when to turn and where to park in front of her building but other than that, it was silence.

When Brittany pulled to a stop, she looked over at Santana. "Do you want to come up?" Santana asked hopefully, "I can make hot cocoa and we can…talk?"

The blonde immediately nodded, wanting to be with Santana as long as possible.

Once inside, Santana sat Brittany on the couch while she went into the kitchen to make the cocoa. Unable to resist a look around, Brittany stood up and walked around the small living room, looking at the sparse decorations. Unable to find a picture of Marcus anywhere, Brittany scanned all the pictures of Santana's family, most of whom she recognized.

Then, when she got to the pictures on the mantle, she gingerly picked up the picture, looking down at her own smiling face. It was taken at the orientation of their first semester of college. They were both smiling, donning their NYU sweatshirts. That was six months before Brittany dropped out to tour the world with a prestigious dance group, leaving Santana in New York.

A warm presence engulfed her. She leaned back, not surprised when she leaned back into Santana. She felt Santana's hands slide around her waist and Santana's chin rest on Brittany's shoulder. "I love that picture."

"Me too," Brittany whispered. She replaced the picture and closed her eyes. Having Santana's arms around her again was incredible. She loved it, but something in the back of her mind was nagging at her. She stepped out of Santana's embrace and turned around with her arms wrapped around herself, "We can't do…this." She sighed and tried to avoid the disappointed look on Santana's face, "You're getting married."

"I just…" Santana reached out and grasped Brittany's hand, pulling her back. This time Brittany didn't resist. When their bodies crashed together, she buried her face in Santana's neck. She clutched the back of Santana's jacket in her hands, hanging on for dear life.

They stood like that, in the middle of Santana's living room for ten minutes, just holding on to each other. But finally, something broke the silence. The shrill ring of a phone cut through the still air. Santana reluctantly let go of Brittany to run into the kitchen and grab her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey hot stuff," Marcus said on the other end of the line, "Do you need a ride back from the dance studio?"

"No," Santana walked back into the living room to find it empty. She looked around for any sign of Brittany, but when she found none, she sighed falling back on the couch.

"Do you want me to get some dinner and bring it to you?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine," Santana huffed. She could care less. She wasn't hungry. She just wanted to be around Brittany.

Marcus showed up to her apartment an hour later with dinner. They ate in relative silence, their eyes glued to the TV. Santana did everything she could to keep Marcus from spending the night like he usually would have. She needed time to think. He finally gave up on staying and kissed her goodbye.

Santana picked up the picture of her and Brittany before laying down on the couch. She thought that she'd moved on. She thought she'd be okay. Life had other plans for her. Her wedding wasn't going to happen easily. This wasn't something the wedding planner could fix either. She fell asleep on the couch, trying to sort out her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm actually supposed to be studying for finals it being dead day and all, but all my roommates are sick so I'm listening to the Glee Christmas Album while cleaning and taking care of them. Now that they're all asleep, I thought I'd translate my ridiculously good mood into an update.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Marcus showed up the next day around eleven with lattes and bagels. They both had the day off so they put on a movie and curled up on the couch. Santana's eyes kept drifting back to the picture. She wondered why Marcus hadn't noticed that there was a picture of their dance instructor on her fireplace.

His phone ringing interrupted one of the action scenes Santana was getting into and she sighed loudly so that he'd know she wasn't happy.

"Hello?' Marcus answered his phone, "Oh Really? Well I'm disappointed, but I understand...have a nice day."

"Who was that?"

"Brittany, our dance instructor. She said she can't teach me anymore."

"Why not?"

"She said she doesn't have time because rehearsals for her troupe started again. Some girl named Tina is going to teach me now."

"Oh," Santana nodded. She stood up and grabbed her keys, "I have to go pick something up. I'll be back later."

Marcus started to get up to go with her, but she was out the door before he knew what was going on.

Instead of picking anything up, Santana went straight to the dance studio all the while wondering what had come over her. Nothing she was doing was making any sense to her. Going to see Brittany of all people wasn't going to make her life any easier. It seemed the more time she spent with Brittany the more complicated her life got. She just couldn't stop herself.

Santana walked into the dance studio and saw Brittany in the middle of a routine. Santana didn't want to interrupt so she leaned back on the wall by the door and soon became mesmerized.

Brittany barely noticed Santana when she was done, but kept stretching without looking at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and asked why you cancelled with Marcus. Your rehearsals don't start for another month."

Brittany didn't asked how Santana knew that and Santana was relieved because it was via PI which the more she thought about it was kinda creepy.

"I can't...I won't teach him how to dance," Brittany caught Santana's eyes through the mirror, "with you."

Santana softened and closed her eyes thinking deeply and trying to keep her tears at bay, "Why?"

The answer was immediate because Brittany anticipated it, "You know why." She stood up and crossed her arms.

Santana put her hands behind her back, pressed against the wall with her head tilted down, "You left."

"You stopped calling me," Brittany said with her eyes on Santana's shoes, "I waited for weeks."

Santana took a deep breath and walked over to Brittany. She carefully reached out and took Brittany's hand. "I shouldn't have."

Brittany slowly blinked, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Santana used Brittany's hand to pull the blonde to her.

Brittany's voice was small and shaking when she asked, "Do you still love me?"

Santana sniffled, "Of course." She readjusted her hold on Brittany and let her arms encircle the blonde dancer. She could feel Brittany's tears start to soak through her shirt. She moved them to the couch in the back corner and sat Brittany down, sinking next to her.

She turned to look at Brittany and was surprised with a kiss. This time instead of being tentative and slow, it was hungry and needy. Santana answered with a similar hunger. She pushed Brittany onto her back, crawling on top of her.

It was a week later and Santana was laying in her bed with Brittany in the afterglow of what had become of their 'dance lessons'. Her life had become so confusing she just gave up and went with it. Her heart and body were governing her actions and now her heart and body wanted Brittany. Surrendering to her feelings, Santana found that she felt nothing except when she was with Brittany.

"I should go," Brittany sat up in the bed. Guilt had been eating away at her for days now. Although Marcus didn't seem like such a catch from the pillow talk they'd been having, she was still standing in the middle of what was about to be a marriage.

Santana sat up with her and kissed Brittany's bare shoulder, "It's cold outside."

Brittany smiled, her guilt dissipating. She tilted her head so that Santana could have access to more skin. "I have to be at rehearsals early tomorrow."

"You'll freeze outside," Santana dropped kisses up her neck.

"I can borrow one of your coats," Brittany answered.

"It's been snowing since noon," Santana added, "it's got to be at least three feet deep."

"Mike's gonna wonder where I am," Brittany let Santana lay her back on the bed.

"You can call him later," Santana nuzzled against Brittany's neck before nipping at her jaw line.

Brittany brought her hand under the sheet and ran her hands up Santana's bare back. "Your

neighbors..."

"I don't care."

After some more rekindling, Santana laid in bed on her side looking at Brittany. She reached over and softly caressed her face, smiling when Brittany closed her eyes to revel in the touch.

"It's amazing," she whispered.

Brittany turned her head, "What is?"

"You haven't changed at all," Santana snuggled into Brittany's side.

"You have," Brittany whispered, her eyes holding Santana's in a steel grip "You're sad."

Santana took a deep breath, "Not with you B."

"You always used to say that in high school," Brittany sighed deeply, "I wish we were still there."

Santana chuckled, "Yeah because then all we'd have to worry about was Coach Sylvester and getting caught making out in the locker room."

The blonde beamed and kissed Santana deeply wanting to feel everything she used to feel in high school. The kiss now afforded her all those things and so much more. She curled into Santana and closed her eyes, feeling safe and warm, knowing that Santana hadn't really changed all that much.

Santana softly stroked Brittany's hair, watching her sleep. The place in her chest that used to feel empty, now felt filled. Everything about Brittany calmed and excited her at the same time.

After she was sure Brittany was asleep, Santana turned to her night stand and opened the top drawer of her nightstand. She reached in and pulled out the platinum band that held a massive diamond in the middle. When Brittany would come around, she'd always take it off. Having the ring and Brittany on her hand at the same time didn't seem right.

As she was pondering the meaning of the ring, someone knocked on her front door. Santana checked to make sure Brittany was still asleep before pulling on some sweatpants and a tank top to get to the door. Knowing her neighbors, one of them locked themselves out again. Santana swore she had more keys to this apartment than the landlord did.

However when she opened the door to her apartment she didn't find one of her disorganized neighbors.

"Mom," Santana's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

"We're supposed to go taste wedding cakes today…" she trailed off seeing a sleepy blonde woman walk behind Santana to the kitchen wearing one an oversized t-shirt and her underwear.

Santana followed her mother's eyes and started to internally panic.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm having a flashback to when you were in high school," Santana's mom looked back at her daughter, "Is that Brittany?"

Santana leaned on the door, "Yes." She opened the door wider and let her mom in, trying to decide what she was going to tell her mom.

Before Santana could speak again, Brittany walked out of the kitchen, her eyes finally seeing who was at the door. She grinned, "Mrs. Lopez!"

Santana's mom's face lost all traces of disapproval or confusion when Brittany smiled. She walked over to the blonde and hugged her, "How have you been Brittany?"

"Great," the blonde smiled. She finally realized she was still in just a shirt and underwear, "I'll be right back." She scampered into the bedroom.

"I suppose you don't want me to ask this time either," Santana's mom teased her daughter.

Santana whined, "Mom."

Her mom shook her head, "I'm not going to ask. I'm just going to go with it. You've seemed so depressed lately and Brittany used to make you happy. Maybe she can again." She paused before asking one last question, "Does Marcus know?"

Santana crossed her arms and looked at the ground, knowing she couldn't lie to her mother, "No." She sighed, "This is all your fault you know? You give us these dance lessons and guess who is teaching them."

Brittany bounced back into the room, fully clothed including her boots and scarf.

"Are you leaving?" Santana asked, crestfallen.

Before Brittany could answer, Santana's mom stepped in, "We're going cake tasting. If you have time, why don't you come with us Brittany?"

Santana looked at her mom then at Brittany who caught her eyes, silently asking permission. Santana let out a small smile signaling her approval.

The blonde grinned, "Sounds fun."

Santana did an internal happy dance she could never admit to before running off to get dressed.

They sat around the small café, sipping their coffee and telling each other what kind of cake to try next.

"So Brittany do you have any other plans today?" Santana's mom asked, after a sip of her coffee.

Brittany shrugged, "I just have one dance lesson and she's sitting right there."

"I'm still getting that lesson," Santana added with a mischievous smirk, "But later."

"So Brittany," Santana's mother looked at the blonde, trying to ignore the connotation that went with her daughter's last statement. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

Brittany momentarily choked on her coffee and avoided her eyes when answering quietly, "No, I don't think so."

Santana couldn't help, but think that her mom's eyes were growing judgmental and worse yet judgmental toward Brittany. So she did what she did best. Protected and defended Brittany.

"I'm sure she had rehearsals for her award winning, globe-trotting dance troupe," Santana didn't add that she'd probably rather be at the rehearsals than at her own wedding as well.

It wasn't lost on her mom that her tone was a little combative. She just smiled, trying to communicate her surrender and asked Brittany about her troupe.

The cake tasting was a little less awkward than it could have been and the left, having ate too much and ordered the cake.

"I'm going to go back to the hotel and fall into a sugar coma," Santana's mom hugged them both outside of the cake shop, "You two have fun."

"You too," Brittany smiled and waved goodbye.

Santana watched her mom get into a cab before looking at Brittany. She just stood there smiling at her without saying a word.

"What?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head, not able to articulate what she was feeling. She did, however, hold out her pinkie.

Brittany giggled and linked her pinkie with Santana's. They swung their hands between them all the way back to Santana's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know how it got there, but Santana's rehearsal dinner had arrived. She got all pretty and showed up on time, but something about the whole thing was making her sick.

When Marcus touched her, she'd remember how Brittany would touch her in the same place and she'd cringe at the way Marcus did it. Then she'd remember that Marcus never did learn how to dance and how their first dance was going to be a disaster.

Brittany knew where Santana was, but that didn't stop her from walking to Santana's apartment building and standing outside until a combination of the harsh wind and her own emotion caused tears to stream down her face. She always knew in the back of her head that it was all going to end when Santana got married. She didn't think the end was going to come that soon though.

Suddenly she felt like she did in high school. That one week that they didn't speak to each other after Santana told Brittany that she wasn't in love with her. Her whole body felt crushed.

She hailed a cab and told him where to go before staring numbly out the window. It was all over. She'd lost Santana for a third time and this time was that hardest of all because she knew it was coming and still fell into her world of Santana anyway.

Santana sat at the head of the table next to Marcus, a fake smile plastered on her face. She didn't know when exactly it happened, but she'd had enough. She stood up quickly, sending her chair tumbling on the floor. She shook her head, grabbing her purse and mumbling, "I have to go."

"Wait-wha- where are you going?" Marcus fumbled for the words.

Santana just kept her head down as it shook, "I…" She couldn't even add a verb to that word. Instead she marched out of the room so fast, no one could catch up with her.

When she got into her car, she started it quickly and sped out of the parking lot. It didn't even register to her that her phone had been ringing constantly since she left or that she drove a grand total of two hours before she pulled into the driveway of her parent's lake house. She sighed, letting her head hit the steering wheel. She felt so out of control, it was beginning to scare her.

Brittany had turned down all the lights in the dance studio and lit some candles. For the longest time she just stood in the middle of the floor looking at herself in the mirror. Finally the build up of the music in her head was too much and she started to dance.

Santana sat on the front porch looking out into the snowy night with tear stained cheeks. It had been a few hours and she couldn't really feel any of her body any more. She sighed and heaved herself off of the front porch steps and walked into the house.

Just as she had pulled one of her dad's old sweatshirts over her head, she saw headlights pull into the driveway through the window. After a brief panic that it might be Marcus, she calmed down considerably when she saw her dad get out of the driver's seat. Her mom wasn't far behind him as they walked to the front steps.

Santana met her parents at the door. She could barely hold her head up and was sure that her hair was a hot mess, but she felt some solace in the fact that someone came after her.

"I'm going to go check all the pipes, you know, make sure they're not frozen," Her dad said after he hugged her.

Santana sighed, "Thanks daddy."

"You know he's not much of a talker," her mom sat down next to her on the porch swing.

"I know." Santana sat down on the porch rail, drawing her knees to her chest.

After a pause her mom mentioned, "You still don't have a maid of honor. You must not want this wedding to actually happen."

"I guess not." She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She thought that part was pretty evident to all involved by now.

"Well if you don't do something to stop it it's going to. You can't avoid it. Then all this cavorting

with Brittany has to stop."

"He cheats on me." Santana rolled her eyes at herself when she heard how much she sounded like a kid trying to stay out of trouble.

"Then why are you marrying him?" her mother's answer was patient and even.

"I don't know. You and daddy like him. He had a nice job. People like him. He's handsome." Her answer sounded rehearsed, even to her mother.

Her mom stood up and rubbed her daughter's arm, "That's the wrong answer. You're supposed to marry someone because of love. That you can't see your future without them."

"Is that why you married daddy?" Santana asked, resting her chin on her knee.

"Yes," her mom smiled wistfully, "I had to sneak out to see him when I wanted to and when there was a school dance we were always the last ones to leave."

Santana sighed. Her mom's story reminded her of a certain blonde she'd been sneaking around with.

"You know your father and I have always loved Brittany."

"I know."

"And people love her."

"Yeah."

"She has a nice job."

"Mhmm."

"She's pretty."

"She's beautiful." Santana paused trying to figure out where this line of statements was going, "Are you trying to tell me you want me to be with Brittany?"

"I'm merely pointing out that that should not be the criteria for choosing a mate."

Santana's mother paused the conversation and took a deep breath. Then she leaned forward toward Santana and lowered her voice so that it was gentle and comforting. "You used to be in love with her."

"How did you know?" Santana asked, shocked.

"Something about how your eyes would light up around her and how protective you were of her. And how you tried so hard to make everyone think you weren't in love with her." Her mother chuckled at the memory.

"I think I still may be. But I'm scared it's just residual feelings. Maybe it's just because I don't want to marry Marcus and she's an easy way out."

"What is your heart telling you?"

Santana paused. She knew what her heart had been telling her since she met Brittany in middle school and it had been screaming it since she'd found her again, "That I'm still in love with her. After all these years. Is that completely insane?"

"No honey. That's love... Real honest to goodness love."

"What if she's not in love with me?"

"Then you move on. Try to rebuild your life with someone new. Who doesn't cheat on you like a drunken sailor."

Santana laughed. "Are you still in love with daddy?"

"I'm more in love with him now than I was when we got married."

"I want that."

"You'll have that someday but probably not with Marcus."

"I guess I should call him and tell him it's off."

"He probably figured that out from you running off to your parents' lake house in the middle of your rehearsal dinner."

Santana leaned into her mother and closed her eyes, "But still. I think I should explain it to him."

"What are you going to say?"

"I have no idea."  
"There's someone else you need to call too."

Santana looked up at her mom and saw in her mother's eyes who she was referring to. Santana smiled a little and asked, "So you're okay with it if by some miracle Brittany wants to be with me? After all this…"

Her mom hugged her tightly, "Of course. Your father and I just want you to be happy. We've loved Brittany for years now, not just because of her but because of how she makes you feel."

"Thanks mom," Santana looked out into the dark water and shivered. The night was getting colder and she still had an unpleasant thing to attend to.

Marcus didn't react as well as she'd hoped he would. He yelled and cursed and demanded to know why. Santana simply told him it was because she wasn't in love with him. When he asked if she was in love with someone else, Santana responded the only way she could. "Yes."

"Who is it?" he demanded, "Is it that asshole attorney you work with? Because let me tell you something-"

"No it's not him," Santana answered evenly although her tempter was nearing it's end, "I doesn't matter who it is. I just couldn't go through with it. It wouldn't be fair to you or me."  
"Fair to me?" He raised his voice again, "You've been fucking some guy behind my back and-"

"Oh please!" Santana lost it, "You've been screwing around on me since our third date. You're not as sneaky as you like to think you are dumbass. And by the way, the panties I found in your bedroom the other day were definitely not mine. Do I look like a size ten?"

Before he could answer, she hung up. She'd had enough. Their conversation was through and so was their relationship.

"Well," her father's voice came from behind her, "Everything is all set. Just remember to turn the water off when you go home."

"Thanks," Santana smiled softly at her father.

Although he was a man of few words, his actions spoke volumes. He took a step toward her and swept her up into a hug. Santana instantly felt safe in his arms.

"I love you too daddy," she quietly added.

He pulled away and smiled at her, "Do you need money or anything?"

Santana shook her head, "No. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm going to go get your mother so you can have your alone time."

Santana nodded and followed him back into the house where her mother was in the kitchen standing at the stove.

"I made you some soup," Santana's mom told her. She hugged her daughter, "We'll be at the hotel in the city for a few more days if you need us."

When her parents were gone, Santana looked at her phone as she paced the living room floor. The number on the screen was one she knew by heart, but she couldn't manage to press the little green button that put the call through.

"It's just Brittany," Santana scolded herself. Then she shook her head, "She's never just Brittany."

Finally she built up all the courage she had left in her and pressed the button.

It had been hours. Santana had put her mom's soup on the back burner in the kitchen and had moved out to the front porch to listen to the water move around. She was exhausted, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was way too wound up for that.

She was picking at the splintering wood under her feet when headlights made their way down the driveway. This time instead of her father getting out of the driver's seat, Brittany rose from the car. The blonde hurried from the car to the porch against the harsh wind and looked Santana over.

"Are you okay?" she immediately asked. She reached for Santana's hand and as soon as she touched it, she pulled Santana inside, "You're freezing." They went directly to the couch in front of the fireplace where Santana's dad started a fire before he left. Brittany took a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Santana.

Finally after she was satisfied that Santana wouldn't freeze to death she turned to her and asked, "What happened?"

Santana hadn't told Brittany about what happened. She just told her that she needed to see her and where she was. Brittany took care of the rest. She let out a small smile and shook her head, "Tonight was my rehearsal dinner and I…all I could think about was you and how I let you go without telling you how I felt twice. I can't do it again."

It took a minute for Brittany to process Santana's words. Then she waited patiently to hear Santana finally articulate how she felt.

Santana beamed at the adorably thoughtful look on Brittany's face. She couldn't help, but kiss her pouted lips and stroke her cheeks, still pink with cold. When she pulled away, Santana just laid it all out, "I'm so in love with you. I always have been."

Brittany's shoulders deflated and she looked down at her hands, her hair falling over her face hiding it from Santana. Santana started to panic. Was that too much too soon? Did Brittany not feel the same way? She had to know, "B?"

Brittany finally looked up, her blue eyes meeting Santana's concerned brown ones. "I've just…wanted to hear you say that out loud for a long time."

Santana was so relieved she tackled Brittany back onto the couch and kissed her feverishly. "I'll say it as many times as you want."

The sun was peeking over the edge of the lake when the girls finally went to sleep curled up into each other. Santana was able to sleep a lot better than she had in months.

A buzzing on the nightstand woke Brittany up at about nine in the morning. She blindly reached for it and felt a resistance around her waist. Santana's arms were snuggly wrapped around her middle. She smiled and grabbed her phone before snuggling back into her arms.

"Who is it?" Santana mumbled, dropping a kiss on Brittany's collarbone.

"Mike," Brittany answered, "He's wondering where I am and if I want to go to lunch with him and Tina."

"Mmm," Santana grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. There were a lot of calls from caterers, florists and the like wondering what was going on. Apparently Marcus was leaving the canceling of everything to her.

She sighed and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was more content than she'd ever been but this was not something she was looking forward to explaining thirty times. She was also going to have to call her mom and ask her to explain to the rest of her family was happened.

"Are you okay?" Brittany scooted close to Santana and draped an arm around her hips. She softly stroked Santana's side with her thumb, looking up at the brunette.

Santana looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. I just have to do some things today that will be redundant."

Brittany kissed her sweetly and closed her eyes as she nuzzled against Santana's neck, "I love you."

Santana grinned, "I love you too." After a few seconds she got a bright idea. She looked down at Brittany, "Let's get married."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I- wha-San you just broke off your engagement."

"I know but I also know that even after all these years I'm still so in love with you that I can't keep my hands to myself and I want to call to tell you everything and that I think about you everyday even though I hadn't seen you in four years and-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I wanna get married right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"I have a whole wedding planned for tomorrow and all my friends and family are coming. How fast can your family get here?"

"I'll call them." She ran out of the room and ran back, tackling Santana onto the bed, "We're getting married."

Santana added with a lazy grin, "Tomorrow."

Brittany giggled, kissed Santana and ran back out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana mom thought it was a joke when Santana told her, but eventually realized she was serious. After about a thirty-second pause, Santana's mom answered, "Have you called her parents?"

"She's talking to them right now," Santana answered. Then she froze in her spot in the kitchen, "Oh my god!"

"What?" her mother asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just fu-freakin' forgot about the rings," Santana caught the bad word before it escaped her mouth, but that didn't stop her panic.

"What about the one you already have?" her mom asked, "We could get one made for her."

"No the wedding bands I have are ugly," Santana stated. That's what she got for letting Marcus pick them out. She bit the inside of her cheek, "I'll go into town and see if someone there could make some real fast."

"Honey custom rings are going to take a while to make," her mother stated.

Santana looked at the soup in the pot that had been sitting out overnight. She'd completely forgotten to eat last night and now realized she was starving, but what was in the pot was not something that looked appetizing in the least.

"I'll find somewhere that will do it," Santana explained, "This is really important."

"Well," her mom took a deep breath, "I'll take care of your ring problem. You need to find a maid of honor."

"Shit," Santana hissed. She completely forgot about that and forgetting that she was talking about her mom. Before her mom could scold her for the cursing, Santana added, "A maid of honor that already has a dress." She thought about it for a while and realized she didn't really know many people that she liked, much less any she wanted to be her maid of honor.

"Do you know Brittany's ring size?"

"Six," Santana stated without thinking about it.

"Are you sure?" her mom asked.

Santana sighed. Brittany's body hadn't changed at all since high school, but to appease her mom, she'd go look anyway. Santana huffed, "Hold on a second," before wandering out onto the porch to find Brittany. The blonde was laid out on the porch swing, basking in the sunlight with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Yeah Rach," Brittany smiled at Santana and then continued her conversation.

Santana looked at her own hand and slid off the ring that her dad had given her on her eighteenth birthday. She remembered that depending on who was wearing whatever matched it best, they would switch back and forth.

She got an idea and knelt down next to Brittany. She slowly picked up the blonde's hand and easily slipped the ring onto Brittany's left ring finger.

The blonde beamed and added into her phone, "I'll pick you up at the airport…okay bye."

"It's definitely six," Santana told her mom, "I'll call you back in a few minutes." Before her mom could reply, she hung up.

Brittany sat up and leaned down, capturing Santana's lips in the most loving kiss she could conjure. Then she chuckled, breaking the kiss.

"What?" Santana asked with an adoring smile.

"Yes," Brittany answered, "I will marry you tomorrow."

"Good," Santana moved to sit next to Brittany on the swing, "Who were you talking to?"

"Rachel," Brittany answered, "She's escorting my parents into town tonight."

"Is she your maid of honor?"

The blonde nodded.

Santana sighed, "I don't think I have anyone I want to be mine."

"Tina?"

"I never talked to her much."

"Mercedes?"

"I was horrible to her in high school."

"Quinn?"

Santana paused then nodded, "I could but I don't have her number."

Brittany offered her phone to Santana, "I do." She ran a hand through her blonde hair and then laced her fingers with Santana's, "After you get her number I should probably start heading back. I still have to find a dress and pick everyone up."

"My mom's taking care of the rings," Santana looked through Brittany's phone and put Quinn's number into her own phone. She gave Brittany back her phone and whined, "I don't want you to leave."

Brittany chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," Santana kissed Brittany, hoping to get her to linger a little longer. She gently ran her teeth over Brittany's bottom lip eliciting moan from her fiancée.

But Brittany finally pulled away, "Wait until tomorrow night."

"Wait?" Santana asked, disappointed. Now that she had Brittany again, she wanted to fall asleep and wake up next to her everyday for the rest of her life.

"Yeah," Brittany grinned, "Rachel is throwing a bachelorette party for me and I have to find a dress with my mom. Are we coming here for our honeymoon?"

Santana shook her head, "No. I can do better than this." She rested her forehead against Brittany's. "It will be amazing and I will get you all to myself for a whole week."

"A week?" Brittany asked, nervously, "I have rehearsals in six days."

"Then I get you to myself for six days," Santana kissed Brittany again.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not," Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde, "You're marrying me with twenty-four hours notice. There's no way I could be mad at you after that."

After some more cuddling on the porch swing, Brittany managed to tear herself away and head back to the city, leaving Santana to herself. She sat on the swing for a few more minutes before picking up her phone and walking down to the lake.

As the phone rang in her ear, the cool lake wind whirled around her.

"Quinn Fabray," the ex-head Cheerio answered professionally.

"Um, Q?" Santana took a deep breath, "It's Santana."

"Santana!" Quinn sounded excited to hear from her, "How's the wedding coming? Rachel just called me to invite me to the bachelorette party."

"So you already know," Santana exhaled, relieved that she didn't have to explain everything. She bit her lip, "I have a sort of weird question to ask you."

"Sorry, Rachel's already appointed herself wedding singer," Quinn joked.

Santana chuckled, "I actually wanted to know if you'd be my maid of honor. I don't really have any other- I…," She paused, "We were sort of friends in high school I think and…"

"I'd love to," Quinn answered.

"Awesome. Oh and Q? I have one more request. There's this song…"

Santana hung up with Quinn after an hour of rehashing the past. They became friend again and forgave each other for their conflicts.

She decided that it was time to leave. She still had to see her mother about the rings and make a few adjustments to the wedding plans.

"Yes I did tell you to replace the groom on top of the cake with a blonde bride!" Rachel squealed, "How is that so hard?" After a moment she hung up the phone and looked at Brittany, "Well that's done."

"Thanks Rachel," Brittany smiled.

Rachel sat down on the couch next to her, "Well, I did manage to get some girls together at short notice for the bachelorette party. Quinn is Santana's maid of honor so they're going to go do their thing. I also got a band together for tomorrow. Did you know that they were going to have DJ? That's just ludicrous."

Brittany laughed. The details of her wedding weren't as important to her as that who she was marrying.

Santana made it back into town in time to meet her parents for lunch at their hotel. Her dad seemed happier to see her than he was the day before. He was boisterous and laughing more than Santana had seen him do in a long time. Her mom was just as happy, but more in a teary 'my baby's getting married' way.

After they got their drinks, Santana was a getting a little comfortable because her dad kept looking at her weird. In the same weepy 'my little girl is growing up' as her mom.

"So did you take care of the rings?" Santana broke the silence.

"Oh yes I did," her mom reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. She slowly took out the two rings. "These were your great grandmother's," Santana's mother ceremoniously placed the rings into her daughters hand, "She gave them to my mother who gave them to me." She took a deep breath, "I wasn't going to give them to you because, no offense, I didn't think you and Marcus would last that long and I couldn't bear to see one of these rings get lost in some sort of angry divorce."

Santana nodded quietly, understanding her mother's reasoning and not faulting her for it. She looked down at the newly polished rings.

"I got them sized already," her mother went on to explain.

However Santana's mind was still on the meaning of the rings in her head. These meant that she at the very least had her mother's blessing in marrying Brittany. It also meant that her mother had faith that this marriage, albeit spontaneous, was going to last.

She turned to her mother and threw her arms around her mother's neck, "Thank you mom."


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the wedding had arrived. Santana had gotten up at six thirty despite going to bed at three in the morning. She was excited and couldn't sleep.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Quinn rolled over in the bed having been awakened by Santana's movements.

"Six-thirty," Santana turned her head to the side to look at Quinn who still had her eyes closed.

"Why are you awake?" the blonde rolled onto her stomach and pulled the covers over her shoulders. "The wedding doesn't start until six forty-five."

"I can't sleep," Santana answered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nervous?" Quinn finally opened her eyes.

Santana thought for a moment, "No just excited."

"I'm guessing you're not going to go back to sleep."

"Probably not," the bride-to-be smiled.

Quinn groaned and heaved herself up off of the bed, "Alright well let's hit coffee shop before we go to the spa."

Brittany giggled as she looked through the wedding dresses on the rack. The night before they kinda forgot about the dress, but this morning Rachel woke up panicking. Brittany calmed her down and they got dressed and grabbed breakfast on the way to the bridal shop, calling her mom on the way to have her meet them there.

"So what are you looking for?" the woman that worked at the store asked.

Brittany shrugged and kept scanning the racks, "I don't know."

"Oh well when is the wedding?" the saleswoman asked.

"Six forty-five," she answered simply. She looked around for Rachel who disappeared as soon as they walked into the store.

"Today?"

Brittany nodded.

"Did something happen to your old dress?" the woman asked, bewildered.

"No," the dancer answered, "I just didn't know I was getting married until yesterday."

"You didn't know-?" The woman started, but Rachel walked up with another salesperson pushing a rolling rack behind her with a bunch of dresses on it.

"I found some," Rachel's eyes were sparkling as she rubbed her hands together. She looked at the saleswoman who was asking Brittany all the questions, "Where's the dressing room?"

Almost an hour later, Brittany's mom had shown up and after at least twenty dresses that never got a unanimous approval, Brittany was standing on a podium wearing a dress that had caused everyone in the room to go silent. She looked at herself from the strapless top to the bottom of the skirt that was layers with pieces that reminded her of flower pedals. She turned around to Rachel and asked, "So?"

"It's," Rachel paused and let out a faint smile, "It's beautiful Brittany."

Then the blonde turned to her mother. She had a tissue in her hand, looking at her daughter in the wedding dress. She sniffled, "It's perfect."

Brittany grinned, "Great. I'll take it."

The saleswomen walked off with the dress after Brittany changed and met them at the sales desk.

Rachel handed over her credit card before Brittany or her mom could open her purse.

"Oh Rachel, what are you-" Brittany's mom started.

"It's a wedding present," Rachel offered with a smile, "I think it's better than any toaster I could get."

Brittany hugged her friend, "Thanks Rach."

Santana and Quinn were sitting in a salon getting their hair done about an hour before the nuptials. Quinn sipped her champagne as she watched the stylist roll her hair in curlers. "I guess I don't get to get drunk and sleep with the best man."

"Not unless you wanna get down with Rachel," Santana chuckled.

"Might as well," Quinn shrugged, "My life has been so boring lately, I could use a major change up."

Santana wasn't sure if Quinn was serious, but couldn't care either way. She was about to get married to Brittany, "She did look good in that Cher tribute we did in glee."

"Not many people can pull off a huge black feather headdress like that," Quinn added offhandedly.

Santana was really starting to wonder about the inflection of Quinn's comments, but she didn't have much time to think it over before her phone buzzed in her purse. She pulled it out and read a text message from the subject of their conversation. _We found a dress for B. You're going to cry when you see her. So beautiful :D _

Santana shot a quick text back to Rachel and then turned to Quinn who drained the rest of her champagne. "Slow down. I need you to walk down the isle, not stumble."

"I'm fine," Quinn chuckled and set her glass on the table between them. "I'm just worried that you're going to have a nervous breakdown. The Santana Lopez I know is a commitment-phobe.

Santana let out a small smile, "If there was anyone in the whole world you think I could commit to who do you think it would be?"

"Brittany," Quinn grinned.

Rachel read the text that Santana sent back and let out an, "Aww…"

"What?" Brittany asked, looking at herself in the mirror in Rachel's apartment. Her hair was already done in soft curls and her make-up had been applied in a barely there manner that accentuated her eyes, but didn't take away from any other her other features.

"I sent a text to Santana that said we found a dress and you look beautiful and she said that you're beautiful all the time," Rachel pressed her phone to her chest and sighed, "God I wish I was marrying someone that says things like that."

Brittany beamed. Santana was a pretty awesome catch. She was ecstatic to be marrying her.

"So where is this place you're getting married?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged, "I figured I'd put it in the GPS and hope we get there on time."

Rachel laughed, "I can't believe three days ago you didn't know you were getting married." She picked up her phone and opened up the GPS, "Where's the invitation you got? It has the name of the place on it."

Brittany dug in her purse and pulled out the invitation with piece of paper on the inside announcing that Marcus had been changed to Brittany. "The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers."

"Oh my god," Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"That's like _the_ place to get married," Rachel explained, "How much money does Santana make?"

Brittany thought for a moment and shrugged. She actually had no idea what Santana did for a living. Frankly she didn't care either. She just wanted Santana, not her money or her job.

"So why does the wedding start at six-forty five?" Quinn asked as she and Santana were putting their dresses on in one of the dressing rooms in the venue.

"It's approximately what time the sun sets," Santana explained, "It's gorgeous out the windows and over the harbor."

Quinn zipped up her dress on the side and looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you mind if I sneak a peek before the guests start arriving?"

"Go for it," Santana told her.

Quinn opened the door and stepped out, but Santana's voice stopped her.

"And Quinn," Santana called, "Thanks for doing this. It means a lot."

Quinn turned around and smiled, "Of course S." She walked back in and hugged Santana, "We've always been friends even when we weren't."

"Thanks Q," Santana smiled and pulled away.

Quinn smiled back before slipping out the door. She walked down the hallway and into the room where the wedding was going to take place. There were still decorators running around putting the finishing touches on things, but it still took her breath away. In the place of an alter was an arch made of white and lilac colored flowers in front of the wall of floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the harbor. A long white cloth was running down the middle isle with large white candles lit on the ground. Along the outside of the white, slatted chair were small leafless trees with fake snow scattered everywhere. It was a white and lilac winter wonderland.

Santana looked up from her what was in her hand when Quinn walked in. The blonde grinned, "I want to get married too."

Santana chuckled, "Does it look okay?"

"It's gorgeous San," Quinn sat down next to her friend, "Did you design it?"

"Down to the kind of lights that will be shining on us under the arch," Santana nodded, "I was going to have my dream wedding. It's kinda funny. When I was marrying Marcus, everything had to be perfect. Now that I'm marrying Brittany, I couldn't care less how it looks as long as I get to marry her. I would have been happy flying me, Brittany, you and Rachel to Vegas."

Before Quinn could reply and knock sounded on the door. Quinn walked over and opened it. Rachel was standing there in her bridesmaid dress looking a beautiful as ever, half of her hair pulled back and the other half curled to perfection.

"Hey," Rachel smiled at Quinn, "I think we have some things we need to hammer out before they walk down the isle. You know like how they're going to walk down the isle, their vows and all that stuff. Brittany said she doesn't care how they walk down the isle and she had already written her vows."

"I already wrote mine too," Santana smiled, standing up and walked to the door, "Is she here?" She peered out the door behind Rachel.

The shorter girl pushed both Quinn and Santana back into the room, "No peeking."

"Oh my god why don't they walk down the isle at the same time?" Quinn asked, "There's plenty of room beside those tree things. Then they can see each other at the same time. Me and Rachel can walk down the middle."

"Okay," Santana shrugged. She looked down in her hand, "Which one of you wants to carry these?" She showed them her great grandmother's rings.

"I can," Rachel offered.

Santana looked down at them, "Before I give these to you, remember that these are my great grandmother's and I will murder you if you lose them."

Rachel chuckled nervously, "Uh, okay."

Santana handed them over and looked at the clock on the wall, "Is everyone here? I want to get this show on the road."

Rachel laughed, "You still have thirty minutes."

The bride sighed, "I know."

"Can we start now?" was the first thing Brittany said to Rachel when she got back to her dressing room.

Rachel smirked, "Santana already asked that and no we can't start now. Not all the guests are here. Besides, you're still half naked."

Brittany looked down at herself. She was in lacy lilac lingerie and nothing else.

"Oh yeah," Brittany walked over to her dress what was hanging up.

"You know," Rachel closed the door behind her, "Your lingerie and your dress match the decorations. You know what that means?"

"What?" Brittany unzipped the cover to the dress.

"That this is so meant to be."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was practically vibrating as she stood next to Quinn behind the closed doors in the back of the room.

Quinn chuckled, "You're acting like you're the one getting married."

"Oh no," Rachel shook her head, "When I get married I will be a hot mess. I'm just so excited. They're both so happy and this is so romantic."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty romantic."

The music started floating in from under the door. Quinn put her hand on the doorknob, "Ready?"

"To have a room full of people stare at me?" Rachel smirked, "Always."

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes and pulled open the door. All eyes were on them when they stepped into the room. They walked in step up to where the Justice of the Peace was standing and split apart.

Rachel surveyed both sides of the isle. Santana's side of the isle was pretty full. It looked like everyone in Santana's family had shown up. Then she looked to Brittany's side. Brittany's parents and sister were sitting in the front row, her mother and sister bawling. Then behind them sat the former New Directions Show Choir. Puck, Finn, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, and even Matt were sitting in a row smiling from ear to ear. Next to them sat Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury. Well, they were now Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. Emma glanced down at the little girl with curly, red hair in her lap and smiled over at Will.

Then the side doors opened and everyone stood up. The quartet behind Rachel's side of the arch started the wedding march. She beamed and looked over at Quinn who looked so happy she was about to laugh.

Santana tried to see Brittany through the mass of her family. However she wasn't able to see past them. Then she spotted her former glee club sitting on Brittany's side of the venue. She smiled. Brittany used to say that they were her family. Apparently they still were.

"She doesn't look like a Marcus," the Justice of the Peace murmured to Rachel and Quinn.

"Oh! She's not! Her name is Brittany Pierce," Rachel explained in a hushed whisper, "Sorry, last minute switch."

"Last minute…?" the JP quirked an eyebrow.

"Just do everything you're supposed to and I'll explain the long sorted mess at the reception," Quinn stated and watched as the brides neared.

When she finally got to the front of the room, she caught sight of Brittany. She paused, at the beauty in front of her. Her mouth went dry and all the air whirled out of her lungs.

Brittany smiled when she saw Santana stutter-step when their eyes met. Her chest swelled with love that threatened to burst her at the seams. The way the sun was setting against the water seemed to make the whole room sparkle.

Santana practically threw her bouquet at Quinn. She wanted to get to Brittany as fast as possible. If there weren't at least fifty people watching, she would have ran to her.

Rachel and Brittany shared a knowing smile as her bouquet was handed off. Brittany stepped up to the JP and Santana with a wide smile on her face.

"So beautiful," Santana whispered to Brittany as they held each other's hands waiting for the JP to start.

"Well," the man smiled at the audience, "Welcome to the joining of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce in marriage. They have written their own vows so I'm going to let them get to it. Santana?"

The people in the audience all seemed to move forward in their seats, hoping to hear every word that was uttered in the front.

Santana took a deep breath and looked at Rachel. The diva to a moment to realize what Santana needed. She handed over Brittany's ring and went back to smiling ridiculously wide.

Santana took Brittany's left hand between her shaky hands. She was suddenly really nervous. What if her vows weren't good enough? What if she said the wrong thing?

All of that worry disappeared when Brittany brought up her right hand to Santana's free hand and lovingly stroked Santana's knuckles with her thumb before bringing it up to her lips for a chaste kiss.

"I promise to take care of you when you're sick and not be mean to you when I'm sick," Brittany's laugh calmed Santana enough to continue with confidence through the rest of what she'd composed, "I promise to help you move all the living room furniture and be your guinea pig for your new dance moves." She paused as everyone who was watching chuckled. She held Brittany's eyes and continued, "I promise that I'll love you like I should have been doing for the past ten years. I promise to threaten anyone who hits on you because I want the world to know that you're mine and I'm in love with you. I love how you cried that time we went camping because the stars were so beautiful. You have this huge open amazing heart and you love so much it's... Incredible. You're incredible. I love you. Forever." Santana slid the ring onto Brittany's finger. It fit perfectly.

Brittany took Santana's ring from Rachel and looked down at it before looking at Santana, taking both of her hands. "I promise to make you laugh when you get mad and not to try to cook often. I promise to remember everyone in your family's birthday when you forget," Brittany sniffled as her senses were overcome with emotion. She saw tears start to form in Santana's eyes. "I promise to not tell anyone your secrets. I promise to remind you of all the fun times when your sad and make tents out of sheets so we can camp out in bed when you're being too serious." She gently reached up and wiped away a tear that had escaped. "I've been in love with you since that summer at Cheerio camp when we met. We're best friends, even after all this time and I've never been more in love with you." Brittany slid the ring onto Santana's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride," the JP smiled.

Santana put her hands on Brittany's hips, pulling her as closer as possible feeling Brittany wrap her arms around her neck. She paused before her lips touched Brittany's. The blonde laughed and moved the rest of the way forward and brushed her lips against Santana's.

The entire crowd stood up, applauding at the beautiful sight as the sun sank below the horizon. The boats lit up in the water were the perfect backdrop to the perfect wedding.

"It's snowing!" Emma and Will's daughter called.

Brittany and Santana laughed out of their kiss as the adorable interruption. However, that was when Brittany noticed it was in fact snowing. It was snowing inside.

Everyone looked up in wonder as snowflakes started to fall from the ceiling. Santana smiled as the fake snow came gently to rest in Brittany's hair and on her cheeks as she looked up. She pulled Brittany into another kiss and Brittany happily acquiesced.

The music started playing and Santana and Brittany made their way out of the room as fake snow was still fluttering down from the ceiling.

Rachel stepped to the middle of the arch, "The reception will take place in the adjoining banquet hall. Thank you all for coming."

Before they changed into their reception dresses, Brittany and Santana stood in the hallway right outside where they just got married. Santana stepped out of the door, stepped to the right and pressed her back against the wall, pulling Brittany against her body. Their lips crashed together and Brittany slid her arms around Santana's waist.

"You broke off your engagement two days ago," Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips, "and you married me. Why me?"

"I've loved you since I've met you," Santana grinned, "and I've been in love with you for years, sending PIs to see where you were and thinking about you all the time. I never stopped loving you Brittany. You're my one and only."

The door opened and they heard people start to come out of the room. Brittany took Santana's hand and they both ran off to the dressing room together.

It took fifteen minutes for everyone to transplant themselves into the banquet room. The band had been sent up in the front of the room and had already started playing. The caterers were bustling around the buffet, making sure everything was set up perfectly so they could disappear.

Once Brittany and Santana had said hello to everyone they sat down at their places and looked at the band where Quinn had moved to the front of. She stood in front of a microphone. "Hey everyone." When she had everyone's attention she continued. "Most of you know that there was a huge change in the wedding plans like forty-eight hours ago, so there wasn't an official selection for their first dance song. I hope they don't mind, but Rachel and I have taken it upon ourselves to put a little something together."

Brittany stood up and offered her hand to Santana. Santana paused before she took it. She whispered to Brittany as they walked to the dance floor, "We never did actually get to the actual dance lessons."

"Don't worry," Brittany smiled, "I'll lead."

They stood in the middle of the floor and watched the house band vacate their instruments as a new band moved in. Finn sat behind the drums, Puck and Sam picked up the guitars, and Artie adjusted the bass to fit his wheelchair. Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Matt, and Kurt all stood behind Quinn and Rachel, who both had microphones.

"We all got together yesterday and decided to resurrect an old song that means a lot to all of us," Rachel explained to the crowd. She looked at the brides and smiled, "And we think that this will mean more to you two." She put her hand to her chest, "We love you two."

Puck started playing the guitar and started playing. Brittany took Santana's hands and placed one on her shoulder and took the other one in her hand. She smiled as she started to lead Santana around the floor.

Quinn was the first one to start singing.

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road_  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be

The entire glee club joined in with Quinn as Brittany spun Santana effortlessly around the dance floor.

_Girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

Rachel stepped forward and raised the microphone to her mouth.

_Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us laugh  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you  
And being a part ain't easy on this love affair _

Quinn smiled over at Rachel and joined her in the next part of the verse.

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you_

Santana smiled at Brittany and started singing along with the rest of the glee club. She took Brittany's hand that was on her waist and moved it to her shoulder then rested her hand on Brittany's waist. She took over leading and smiled when Brittany giggled.

_Oh girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully_

When the song was over, everyone applauded, even Brittany and Santana. They walked over to their friends and hugged them all, thanking them for the song.

Quinn guided the girls back to their seats and sat down on a stool in front of the band. "So, Santana asked me to sing a song for her to Brittany. And so I don't embarrass myself I'm going to count it as my maid of honor speech." The crowd laughed and Quinn smiled. She looked to Brittany, "This is for you B. I love you both."

_In the morning, it comes  
Heaven sent a hurricane  
Not a trace of the sun  
But I don't even run from rain  
Beating out of my chest  
My heart is holding onto you  
From the moment I knew  
From the moment I knew_

You're the air in my breath  
Filling up my lungs  
You're such a beautiful mess  
Intertwined and overrun  
Nothing better than this  
No, I'll let the storm come  
You feel just like the sun  
Just like the sun

_You say  
I'll be all right  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
Gonna look in your eyes  
Yeah, you say  
I'll be all right  
I'll follow you  
Into the light_

Never mind what I knew  
Nothing seems to matter now  
Oh, who I was without you  
I can do without

No one knows where is  
How I came tumbling down  
But I'm here with you now  
I'm with you now

_Come rushing  
Come down hard, come crushing  
All I need  
Is right here, beside me_Again the whole crowd applauded for the performance. All eyes went to Brittany and Santana who were in a passionate lip lock. Quinn cleaned her throat into the microphone and the two ripped away from each other with bashful smiles.

I'm not enough, I swear it  
Take my love and wear it  
And if you say  
I'll be all right  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
Gonna look in your eyes

"Our resident diva now has a song Brittany asked her to sing," Quinn teased as Rachel walked up to the microphone.

Rachel smirked and playfully nudged Quinn with her elbow. Rachel took her place on the stool. "I, unlike Quinn, am not afraid to embarrass myself so I'm going to squeeze in my maid of honor speech in now." She walked over to a table and picked up her glass of champagne. "I think from the moment I saw Brittany and Santana, I knew there was something special between them. I think everyone who knew them in high school saw that. The way they had a special way of communicating without having to say anything or the way they linked pinkies. They just seemed to fit. I've heard that it's best to marry your best friend and Brittany and Santana are lucky enough to marry their best friend and the love of their life. Cheers."

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast and drank their champagne.

Then the guitarist started to play while Rachel sang an acoustic version of the song that everyone in the glee club knew brought Brittany out of her singing shell.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen._

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

When the song was over, Brittany drug Santana to the dance floor again, this time joined by other couples on the dance floor.

"So," Brittany played with the bottom of Santana's hair, "I have a question."

"Go for it," Santana smiled.

"What do you do for a living?" Brittany asked.

Santana chuckled. "I'm a public affairs consultant."

"Oh," Brittany looked a little confused, but shrugged it off.

The brunette smiled, "I tell companies and people how to make themselves look good."

"Oh cool," Brittany smiled back.

"You know the best part of my job?" Santana asked.

"Hmm?"

"I can do it from anywhere," the brunette spun Brittany around, "So I can meet up with you while you're on tour and be your number one fan, wearing a t-shirt with you face on it screaming from the front row."

Brittany laughed. "Sounds perfect."

A tap on Santana's shoulder interrupted their moment. She looked over her shoulder and saw Brittany's dad standing next to her dad. Her dad let out a loving smile, "May we cut in?"

Brittany giggled, "Of course."

However instead of dancing with their own daughters, Santana's dad took Brittany's hand and Brittany's dad led Santana.

"You're a really great dancer," Santana smiled at Brittany's dad.

He chuckled, "Well she had to get it from somewhere."

Santana laughed and looked over at Brittany who was trying to teach her dad how to dance. She laughed harder and turned back to Brittany's dad.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he stated and Santana sort of knew where he was going to go with this. "We didn't really get to speak before the wedding because…well we didn't know she was getting married until yesterday, but…we're really pleased with her choice in a spouse. We know that you'll take care of her and we know you're a great person. I just wanted to affirm that what happened four years ago won't happen again. Brittany was heartbroken and it killed us to see her like that."

Santana's heart hurt at the statement. She set her jaw, "I was so stupid then. I know that Brittany is the one. And I will take care of her. I love her."

He let out a fatherly smile and hugged her, "That's all I needed to know."

When the dance was over, it didn't take long for Santana and Brittany to find their way back to each other.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" Brittany asked playfully.

Santana grinned. "It's a surprise."

"How will I know what to pack?" the blonde asked, leaning forward, but pausing before she kissed Santana.

"Pack warm clothes," Santana tried to kiss Brittany, but the blonde pulled away.

"Do I need a passport?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"How do you know I already have one?"

Santana chuckled, "Because your dance troupe traveled around the world last year."

"Oh yeah," Brittany bit her lip, "Please San?"

"You play dirty," Santana finally kissed Brittany, "We're going to Rome."

"Are you serious?" Brittany squealed, "I love it there!"

Santana grinned. "See? This was so meant to be."


End file.
